Friend or foe
by Dr. Betruger
Summary: Strange things start happening as one by one the villeins are brutally murdered, flayed and slaughtered. This time Kim will face of agenst a man so fearsome, so dangers that even Shego starts being afraid. Blood and gore, Ron/Bon and a some Shego/OC
1. Forgiven

Chapter 1

FORGIVEN

"I swore to the code of honor and my elder, I believed in nothing, except in freedom for the innocent, the week, the good and the kind. I did what I was supposed to do and I followed… the hunter's creed".

I, young man was sitting on a stool sized bolder in a middle of a forest on a faraway planet. The planet had two suns and three planet-sized moons could be seen, even though it was broad daylight. The sky was reddish-orange because of the two suns. His body was thin, but muscular. Over his chest, shoulders and arms were large scars. They looked like alien letters. His long finger nails were long, hardened and sharpened into claws. His hair was long and breaded into large, thick dreadlocks, on his forehead was a thunder shaped scar. Over his right eye, which was cataract, was a long claw mark. He wore, from waist down, pants of some sort, which were made out of smaller peaces of brown leather. Over his "pants" he wore sectional, metal thy guards, his belt was also made of some sort of metal which was very stylized and hade spots were objects could be placed. From the front and the back of his belt, torn animal leather hanged; in the middle of the belt was a human scull.

"I did everything to prove my self, but on the brink of success I failed. I committed the most horrible crime any of my comrades would commit. I was hated and despised… and then banished into exile".

He clenched his hand into a fist and placed it on his chest were his heart is. His eyes showed signs of sadness, regret and self-hatred. He reached with his right hand to a gantlet on his left. It was made of metal (apparently) and hade a stripy bulk on its top. He pushed a button and with a beep the top opened up and reviled a control panel underneath. Its crystal green display hummed to life and created a hologram of numberless alien letters in front of the young man's eyes.

-Tai'mah sen karg'is- he said, his voice was filled with sadness and sorrow. He looked up into the sky and thought about his horrible deed. He lowered his head and sighed, after all its bin 62 years of loneliness and sorrow.

"Banished for 62 years on this barbaric swamp of a planet drained me of my strength and faith. I lost all hope. But deep inside of me a was still hoping that I would be…"

His solitude was interrupted by the sound of a roaring engine. His head snapped up again and stared in astonishment. A giant ship roared over him, like it appeared out of thin air. It was shaped like the body of a wail. It hade and large engine sticking out of the back and two more on each side. All three engines were emitting light green light as the ship hovered over the scenery. It slowly set down, right beside the banished one. The ships enormous landing gear extended out of the ship's hull and made contact with the soft ground. A long door opened and a bridge extended from under it.

The boy knew what was going on and immediately kneeled down into a bow as man and women of his age, some younger, some older, came out of the ship and surrounded the banished one. The tallest of them all was a young man how looked like he was 19 years old. He wore ornamented armor that covered his chest, ribs and his back. His dreadlocks were longer and thicker. He also wore a long red cape that dragged on the ground behind him. He walked up to the banished one who was still kneeling.

"…forgiven."


	2. The first sign

Chapter 2

THE FIRST SIGN

"This morning at 7:30, another body was found, slaughtered and mutilated. The police are baffled and are unable to give any comments at the situation." Said the news reporter on the TV in the Possible living room.

"Dear lord, that's horrible!" Said James Possible, after seeing the gruesome images of the victims.

"The bodies are identified as street thugs, the police hade a hard time identifying them 'cause the victim's heads were missing, along with there spinal columns." Added the reporter. James stud up from the sofa and turned toward the kitchen.

"Kimmie, hurry up with breakfast, you'll be late for school." He said.

"In a minute, dad" came a reply from the kitchen. There was a knock at the front door, Jams stud up, walked over to the door and opened it.

"What up, Dr. P."

"Hello Ronald, how are you" asked James when he saw who was at the door.

"Never better doc, is Kimbo ready" Ron asked leaning and peeking beside James.

"She'll be out in a moment, although I don't advise you two to go to school today. I mean, have you seen the news" asked James.

"Err… no, why Dr P? Is something wrong" Ron asked, getting very curies.

"Well, there were…"

"Hey Ron, what's up" Kim popped out from behind James and interrupted him. She was dressed and ready to go.

"KP, hi. You ready to go" said Ron with a smile.

"As I'll ever be, let's or we'll be late" she said and rushed to the bus stop with Ron right behind here.

James walked back in the kitchen and sate down. Ann Possible was already sitting at the table and drinking her mug of coffee.

"Say hunny, have you seen the news" asked James with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes dear, why" Ann replied.

"Well, it's the kids I'm worried about. What if they run in to that psycho or who ever he is?"

"Don't worry dear, they'll be fine, Kim's a fighting expert and Ron never leaves here side. Now hurry up with your coffee or YOU'LL be late for work at the lab".

Later on James was walking down the street, a few blocks from the labs. He was very nerves and capped looking behind himself.

"Boy I can't shack the feeling that I'm being watched" he thought not even noticing a shimmerie-transparent figure looming over him on the rooftops.

It observed James as he arrived at the labs, checked in and went about his job. The stalker leaped from roof to roof until he landed on the roof of the lab.

Meanwhile.

"OK PEOPLE, LISTEN UP," boomed Mr. Barken at the now silent students. He looked around making sure that he got everybody's attention and then he said,

"We have a new student here to day, so I would like all of you to make him feel welcome."

The door opened and the young man (whom we already know) entered the class room, his dreadlocks shacking as he stepped in the room and stud in his full size. He was tall as Mr. Barken, maybe even taller. His scars were missing and his cataract eye was normal, as if nothing ever happened to him.

"His name is Samwill Holster, Holster why don't you say something about your self?" said Mr. Barken facing the newcomer.

Sam looked around the classroom, adapting to the location, then he took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"I'm Samwill Holster, I came to this school learn and I hope that's what the rest of you came here to do also" he finished his sentence with a smirk at his last comment.

"Hey everybody, we got or selves a nerd" yelled out Brick laughing at Sam's words.

Sam seemed to be entirely not effected by Brick's mocking and with a calm yet menacing glare he shut Brick up with a simple stare.

"Yes well… Holster you'll sit over there, beside Rockwaller" said Mr. Barken.

Sam made his way to his sit and sat him self down, while Bonnie paid no attention to him and just "humphed".

"Hi, I'm Ron… Ron Stoppable, nice to meat ya" said Ron, leaning from his seat to Sam's.

Sam said nothing and gave a simple no to Ron.

"Kim, this guy is weird" said Ron.

"Major weird, Ron" added Kim looking at Sam as he unpacked his books.


	3. Reassass

Chapter 3

REASSESS

After the class where Sam was introduced to every one, the bell ringed.

All the students were now in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Kim, Ron and Monique were sitting at one table along with some other students. Sam was sitting alone at the far side of the cafeteria. He was eating his lunch with almost no enthusiasm, he kipped his head down to avoid and eye contact.

"Sam looks so lonely, Kim. How about I go over there and give him some company, the Ron-man style" said Ron standing up.

"Ron, wait he's…" said Kim trying to keep him from going over to Sam, but it was too late. Ron was already half way, caring his tray of food. He sate down right across Sam.

"Heyah buddy, wasup. It's me Ron from the classroom" said Ron trying to be as friendly as he could be.

"Yeah I remember you, I hired a lot about you" said Sam, now looking at Ron.

"Umm… really" asked Ron, wondering what did he heard.

"Yes, you're the one he looses his pants often" Sam said with a small grin.

"Yeah… well… that is I'm in… How did…ooof" stuttered Ron trying to find a good explanation for his little pants problem.

"Relax, I won't judge you, it's not in my nature. Unlike some people I have met" he said referring to Brick.

"So, where were you before you came to Middleton High?"

"I'm from… New York, my family still lives there but I couldn't stand living with them any more, if you know what I mean."

"You're from New York? That's awesome dude… say if you don't have a place to stay, you're welcome to stay at my place"

"Aw no, I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother…" said Sam with a slight hint of worry in his reply.

"Come on it'll be great, my mom is the best cook ever and there is enough room for both of us. I'm sure my folks won't mind" said Ron with a smile. He seamed to be determined to make the new comer feel welcome.

"Well… um… since you put it that way, alright I'll stay with you" said Sam after a slight pause. He smiled seeing that he was in the presence of a good and honorable person. He knew he could trust him.

"Great, we'll…" but before he can finish his sentence, Ron was hit in the face with spoon. Ron cried out in pain as the metal form of the spoon made impact with his forehead. Loosing control, he fell from his chear and landed on the floor, grasping his head in pain.

"RON!!" Sam heard a female screech and turned around to see a red-headed girl standing up and looking worryingly in Ron's direction.

Then he heard laughter and saw Brick and his friend laughing out loud at Ron" nice shot Brick, you got him good, man" laughed one of his friends who was clearly amused by what he was seeing. Sam gritted his teeth which appeared to be sharpened (well the side teeth were). He looked at Ron who was squirming on the floor and his red-headed friend came to his aid.

Sam was furies, he cracked his knuckles and furiously walked over to the table were Brick and his friend along with Bonnie were sitting.

"Did you threw that spoon at Ron?" asked Sam sternly.

"Yeah I did and what are you gonna do about it, NEW GUY" snorted Brick not even sensing the danger that was coming.

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of doing…" before Sam finished his sentence he shot out his right arm and grabbed Brick by his neck and lifted him from his relaxed, sitting position until his feet were dangling in mid are"…this."

Sam gritted his teeth even more" if you ever do that again, I **will** kill you with my own hands" to make his point even more clear he rubbed his neck with the tip of his long nails/claws.

"Hey let him go, you jerk" yelled Bonnie trying to protect her boyfriend.

"SILENCE you miserable runt" yelled out Sam with such power in his voice and such rage in his eyes. Bonnie immediately sate down and shut her mouth.

"Now apologies to Ron" said Sam now bringing his attention back to the work at hand, Brick.

"Cough…wah…" wheezed Brick while gasping for air, he was still healed up in air.

"I said, APOLOGIES TO HIM, NOW" Sam said this, then tuned Brick to Ron who was helped up by his two friend; a small long-tailed, pink rodent was standing on his shoulders and shattering worryingly to him.

"Cough… wheeze... I-I'm sorry…gackh" whispered Brick still in Sam's grip.

"I can not hear you, worm" sneered Sam tightening his grip a little bit.

"I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY" yelled Brick now frightened for his life.

"Good" said Sam releasing Brick from his grip, who fell to the ground and started gasping and wheezing for air.

"FOR CRIEN OUT LOUD, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM" yelled Brick while trying to stand up.

"You and ever on like you" answered Sam calmly, not even wanting to look at him. Brick ran out of the cafeteria as if all the demons hell were chasing him. By now every one was looking at Sam in total shock, he paid no head to it. He walked over to Ron and his friends, the little rodent squeaked in fear and hide behind Ron's back.

"How's you're forehead" asked Sam tilting his head to the side.

"I-it-it's fine…I" stuttered Ron still in shock from Sam's actions.

"Good, I suggest cold veneer."

Sam looked at Ron's friend nodded in greeting and turned around to live.

"Hey…err…thanks" said Ron to Sam who was about to leave throw the cafeteria door.

He turned his head slightly and gave a small smile then leafed.

There was a ghostly silence in the whole room. All the students were to surprised to say anything, some could even move. Ronald Rigger was the first to break the silence "Dude, that was cool." Every one looked at him in annoyance because of his dumb remark.

"Jackass" groaned Bonnie.

After the school, Ron and Kim were waiting for Sam at the front steps of the school. Ron hade a big bump on his forehead were he received the spoon.

"Ron are you sure about this, I mean come on. Did you see him at reassess. That… um what's his name again?" said Kim looking at Ron worryingly.

"Sam" answered Ron.

"SAM frightens me, I'm worried that he might snap and do some thing you'll regret, I mean you'll be roommates, right?"

"Don't worry Kim, it'll be fine, besides he was standing up for me" said Ron trying to calm his friend.

"Yeah, but it's the way he was looking at Brick… t-there was something in his eyes… something dangers. I don't like it one bit."

"So he's a little high pinched, no big. Besides I did invite him and it'll be rude to him if go back on my invitation, him being new here and all" said Ron with a reassuring smile.

Kim looked him in the eyes and sighed" OK Ron, but please be careful. I'll say it again I don't like this… not one bit."

"Don't worry Kim, every thing will be fine, you'll see."

"O I hope so".

Kim looked at his bump," How's your head" she asked him placing a finger one it.

"Its fine KP, just don't touch it, please." Said Ron, feeling a slight sting on his bump from here touch.

"How can it be fin if I can't touch it." Giggled Kim and moved here hand away.

That's when the door of Middleton high opened and a very annoyed Sam came out followed by a bunch of girls.

"ALRIGHT, that's it. I tried to be nice, but no, you didn't listen. Now… LEAVE ME ALONE" he yelled at the girls who in turn some ran away in fear, some walked away in disappointment.

"I can't believe it…" muttered Sam trying to calm down. He couldn't believe that making a "German spectacle" of you self makes you popular.

He walked over Ron and Kim and stud in full size.

"So, are we ready to leave Ron?"

"Yeah…oh I forgot, this is Kim, my best friend from preschool."

"Oh… It's an honor to meet you" said Sam placing his hand on her shoulder and he shacked it a little.

"Yeah... well… nice to meet you, too" answered Kim, she was a little scared at his touch.

"Well then Sam, let's go" said Ron turning away from the school and started to leave. Sam followed him close, while Kim was behind him looking at him.

'Who the heck are you really?' wondered Kim as they walked.

None of them knew that a transparent outline of a tall man was standing on a near by roof top and was observing them.

The stalker's POV:

He saw Ron and immediately analyzed his physical and psychical attributions. The display appeared and a lot of alien letters and numbers were shown. He did the same with Kim and found nothing of interest. But we he preformed a body scan on Sam, he recognized something in. He felt such anger and hatred.

He stud up from his crouched position and lapped across the roof tops away from the scene.

Author's note:

Well that's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it. There is Sam, the mysteries newcomer and this unknown stalker. What will happen? You'll see. Up next is "**First victims**". See ya soon!


	4. First victims

Chapter 4

FIRST VICTIMS

"Zis is terrible!! If I don't sink of somesing soon my reputation as a villain will be ruined" mumbled the renowned villain professor Dementor as he paced up and down in the center of his lab.

"No one vill have any respect for me und that incompetent idiot, Drakken und his half-bread side-kick Shego vill surly surpass me" he stopped his pacing "I have to sink of somesing diabolical, somesing so evil, UND QVICK." He yelled grabbing his head with both hands.

Just then a cry of agony was heard behind the closed door. Dementor snapped up from thinking. He ran to the door and opened it. The corridor was dark as if all the power to it was cut of, but in all the darkness Dementor could see red stains on the stone floor.

"Vat is going o…" but before he could finish an armor-plated foot slammed him right in the face, cracked his nose and sent him flying back in the lab right on to the floor. Dementor cried out in pain and grabbed his, now bleeding, nose. The catwalks over looking the lab filled up with grey henchmen when the hired there employer's cry.

A shimmered outline of a man came out of the dark corridor; it slowly walked in Dementor's direction. There was sound of a sword being pulled out of its holster and the outline changed at its arm, as if a spike or a blade shot out of a bulk on it. It continued to walk forward to Dementor not even noticing the henchmen that were staring in confusion at the scene.

"Henchmen HELP..." cried Dementor in pain and fear, just then a small green light dot appeared on his chest. It slowly moved up to his forehead and Dementor could now see that the light's source was in the middle of the attacker's forehead.

The henchmen charged at the transparent man after jumping of the catwalks. The figure started displaying some series skills in combat as it took down the henchmen, one by one, as they surrounded and attacked it. It seemed to be holding a spear or something with which it performed such terrifying blows and stabs. It also gave its numberless opponents such sharp and straight kicks, that each time a kick was delivered, the henchman would literally fly back into a wall or another henchman.

Dementor tried to ignore the pain his broken nose was giving him and started crawling away to safety, while he still could.

Suddenly, all the commotion, bloodshed and cries of pain and agony behind him stopped. Demento paid no attention to that and continued to crawl away when something sharp and pointy ran itself through his left leg, right above his foot, to prevent him from crawling away. Dementore yelled from the pain and looked behind himself in fear. He couldn't believe it, all his henchmen were slathered, torn limb from limb and now were laying on the floor while blood spread all over it.

The attacker was standing over Dementor, now fully visible, with on hand on the spear that penetrated his leg. He ware armor that covered his chest, ribs, shoulders and his whole back. He also ware an ornamented helmet that covered his face, it hade a lower jaw bone of some strange creature that had sharp fangs, as an ornament on the lower part of the helmet. Its thighs and feet were also covered in stylized armor and looked more like iron boots. On his arms he ware stripy gantlets, the right hade a long horizontal Roman like blade with alien signs carved on it. The parts of the body that weren't covered in armor, like the rest of his arms, stomach and the skin-tight pants he ware under his lower armor were covered with a strange looking fabric. It was maid out of small squares and triangles of brown leather that were sewed together to make the fabric.

Then a deep, artificial distorted voice came from the helmet.

"This is your choice: slavery, courts or death. Choose villain."

Dementor was too frightened to say anything; he just shivered and looked at the attacker with eyes full of fear. No blow came but he knew that this was the end but he wouldn't go without a fight. He lifted his hand at the mysteries warrior, trying to grab him but the spear in his leg prevented him moving too much. If he would try to move to much, he would feel strong surges of pain in his whole leg.

The attacker seemed to realize something by Dementor's action, lifted his heavy foot and pushed Dementor's neck to the ground. With lightning speed he lifted his arm with a blade and thrust it right threw Dementor's heart. The whole palace was echoing a loud scream of pure pain and agony.

At Ron's house

"This just in, another flayed body was found hanging from there roof of the Middleton mall. It's bin identified as the criminal-mastermind know as professor Dementor" announced the host on the TV news.

"Ron, isn't that the name of that villain that you and Kim usually fight" said Dene Stoppable to his son who was sitting on the couch, next to him.

"Yeah, this is so weird, who would do this. I mean, I know he was evil, but was he really that evil to get **this?**" asked Ron. On the television the went to the seen of the crime, and a reporter spoke to the police chief.

"We're here live at the scene with police chief Terence O'Malley. Chief what can you tell us?" asked the reporter giving the old policeman the microphone.

"Well, unlike the other bodies, Dementor's facial skin was left untouched while other parts of his body were skinned just like the others. Also there is a hole in his left leg, right above his foot. It looked like some one forcefully drew a stick or some thing threw it". Explained O'Malley gesturing every part of his explanation.

"The main chose of death is a stab right threw the hart with a large sword or some thing. The thing we're the most curios about is: why did the killer leave Dementor's face untouched. It's as if he wanted us to recognize his identity" finished the chief.

"Thank you Mr. O'Malley, this was backing news. Thank you for watching" said the reporter.

Dene turned of the TV, stood up and walked away into the kitchen." This is unbelievable" he muttered on his way to the kitchen.

"Dan, what did the chief mean by "others"? asked Ron while trying to understand what was going on.

"Didn't any one tell you? This Dementor guy isn't the only one. For a few days this killer has bin murdering people, but all the people killed were street criminals, drug dealers and street thugs" said Dene as he came back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"It was all on the news, you should watch it. I mean what if you run into this killer, and you never knew about him, what would you do" said Dene giving Ron a series look.

"Dean, stop scaring him" said Maryl.

"Believe me, honey. I'm saying this for are son's good. This is a dark time in this town, we all must be prepared" said Dene, reassuring his wife that he knew what was he doing.

"Ron, where's our young guest? I haven't seen him since you introduced him to us" Maryl asked Ron who was still mesmerized by the gruesome news.

"Huh? Oh right… he went for a walk, he said he'll be back soon" snapped Ron from his trance.

"So have you decided where will Sam Sleep?" asked Dene.

"He said he'll be fine on the couch. He also said he doesn't need a blanket."

The front door opened and Sam came in with his school bag. He was warring a dark grey hoodie and light blue jeans.

"Well I'm back, what's new" he said with a smirk.

"Ah Samwill, you're back. And just in time for dinner" said Maryl with a warm smile.

Sam walked into the living room, sat his bag on the floor and relaxed on the couch beside Ron. Ron was still a little shocked by all the things that were going on in the city. He was staring a spot on the floor, thinking what was going on and what will happen.

"Hey bump-head are you alright?" asked Sam leaning to the side to get a better look at Ron.

Ron immediately snapped out of his trance and looked at Sam "I'm fine, no big. The bump has stopped stinging. It'll be fine."

Sam shrugged "alright".

They all sate down and ate dinner. It was pretty quiet, little Hana was being helped in eating by Maryl and giggled in the process, while Sam looked like he wasn't sure of something. He kept looking at ever one at the table with distrust.

"So, Ron tells me that you're from New York, right?" asked Dene attempting to break the silence.

"Yes… well, there nothing to brag about it. It's a filthy metropolis filled with all kinds of lowlifes and scum" snarled Sam; his voice was filled with hatred.

"Oh come now, it can't be all that bad?" asked Maryl, wondering why did he hated his former home so much.

"You all are lucky, you haven't seen what I have seen" said Sam lowering gaze to his plate of soup.

"Okay… Hey Sam, after dinner we should do our homework" asked Ron while munching on his stack.

"Alright" Sam said with look of acceptance "Say, where's your pink rodent."

"You mean Rufus; the little guy is already sleeping in my room. We should be quiet while we work."

"Very well" said Sam, taking his empty plate and took it to the kitchen to wash it.

"I'll go and get the books ready, Mr. B gave us a lot of home work" Ron said and went up the stairs.

On his way up he heard Sam speak "Thank you again for letting me stay here, that's kind of you".

Ron just gave a "thumbs up" at Sam's words and proceeded to his room.

Sam looked were Ron was sitting, he was unsure was all this good for him. A part of him said yes, the other part said no. He just couldn't let Ron know his gruesome truth, but he knew that he will have to revel him self, who he truly is, sooner or latter.

Meanwhile on the uncharted island were, on top of its highest hill, stood a large building. Drakken's layer. Inside it, Doctor Drakken and his assistant Shego were having a conversation with someone. Drakken was sitting in a big arm chare, while Shego was standing beside him.

The person they were talking to was shrouded in mystery, he ware a black cloak with a hood that covered his facial features Except his left eye which was glowing a eerie green glow and could be seen from the shadow of the hood. His finger nails were longer then the Dementor's killer. He ware similar metal boots on his feet, but that was all that could be seen because his cloak covered most of his body.

"So this man, this… boy will come after me and Shego because…" said Drakken expecting the stranger to finish his sentence.

"Because that's what does. That's what all of his kind do. They hunt down wrongdoers and present them with a choice. That…" said the hooded stranger before Drakken interrupted him.

"What kind of choice?" yelled Drakken; eager to know all there is to know about the situation he was in.

"I'm sorry but I can't say anything about that and don't think you what to know. Besides, you will find out when and if he finds you" said the stranger with a smirk.

"When you say "his kind" you mean there's more people like that murderer" asked Shego.

"Billions and billions more" said the stranger.

"Grate" Shego groaned in disappointed.

"One more thing, his name is Scar the slayer. I must leave now" said the stranger getting ready to stand up.

"Wait, I can't imagine that you came here just to worn us of some mystery assassin, you want some thing in return, don't ya" said Shego squinting her eye as the stranger.

"Um yeah, what she said…" said Drakken not even sure what was his assistant getting at.

"All I want from you is to be prepared for him when he comes for you. If it's even possible, catch him" said the stranger getting up to leave. "That's what you're grandfather, Henry Lipsky, wanted".

"I wish you both luck" the stranger said, disappearing in to thin air.

"Wait, you knew my grandfather?" yelled Drakken immediately standing up. But the stranger was gown, no sign of him.

"Okay, now that was weird" said Shego.

Next day

Kim, Ron and Sam were walking through the hallway of Middleton high. Ron was chatting with Kim while Sam was franticly looking around himself. His dreadlocks were tied together into a ponytail. Brick was passing by and when he saw Sam with Ron and Kim he quickly tried to hide himself in the crowd of students. Sam noticed this and, with a smile of amusement, he walked over to him. Brick backed up into the lockers, expecting something bad from Sam.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you…"said Sam causing Brick to calm down.

"…Yet" he added jokingly making Brick stiffen in fear again.

"I'm just joking you knucklehead, let me make it up to you. I'll by you lunch today at reassess. What do you say?" asked Sam giving him a hand.

Brick just screeched like a little girl and ran away threw the hallway, knocking down a few other students in the process.

"I thought so" Sam said to himself with an amused grin.

Meanwhile Kim and Ron were on the far side of the lockers.

"So how's you guest, Ron" asked Kim while taking books out of here locker.

"Actually, he's great. He's really smart; he finished his homework two hours before me."

"How long did it take you to finish?"

"Um…well two hours and five minutes" Ron muttered in embarrassment.

Kim couldn't help but giggle at what Ron just said.

"Where is he any way" asked Kim looking around hoping to spot Sam.

"He's probably terrorizing Brick" snickered Ron. Kim now really couldn't help it and burst in laughter.

"It was pretty funny, the way Brick ran away, like a dog with his tail between his legs. Aw man" laughed Kim grabbing her side. Sam walked up to them, he was smiling proudly, but at the same time looked like he was about to bust a gut from laughing.

"OK, you hade your fun, now let's go, we'll be late for…" Kim stated before the computer in her locker turned itself on and Wade appeared on the monitor.

"Hey Kim, how ya doin'… err who's that" asked Wade, a little confused.

"What up, Wade. This is our new class mate, Sam" greeted Kim looking backed at Sam who was naturally standing behind the two.

"Nice to meet you" said Wade, giving a thumbs up. Sam just nodded in greeting.

"So, what's the sitch?" asked Kim.

"Drakken's at it again. Shego stole a high powered laser from Middleton labs. The security cameras recorded the whole crime" Wade explained then the monitor showed the replay from the cameras. Shego knocked out the guard around the laser which was contained in a glass tube. She broke it and grabbed the arm sized laser. She seemed to be in a hurry and didn't care about stealth. She looked around here self and jumped out the window.

"I've arranged a transport that'll take you near Drakken's layer, good luck." Wade added and the computer shut down immediately after.

"OK, Ron you hired him let's go. The class can wait" said Kim then turned to Sam who was supposedly behind them "Sam you'll have to…"but wasn't there, both Ron and Kim looked around and there was no sign of him any were.

"Where did Sam go?" Kim asked a little confused.

"No idea" replied Ron still looking around, hoping to spot him.

"Well never mind that now, we got a job to do" Kim said leaving the hallway with Ron right behind her.

9:30 PM, in the vicinity of Drakken's layer

A large military jet was flying a mile or two from the uncharted island.

"Thanks for the lift, general" said Kim.

"It's the least I could do after you saved area 51 from Drakken's giant poodle. I owed you Miss Possible."

"No big, it was just a puppy" Kim waved of the gratitude and smiled.

"We're nearing the drop zone, wait for the green light then jump" came the voice of the pilot over the intercom.

"Okay Ron, you ready" Kim asked looking at Ron who was having a problem in putting on his own par shoot.

"As I'll ever be" said Ron with a smile.

Just when everyone thought that everything was fine," GENERAL, WE GOT A BOGY AT 6 OCLOCK!!" shouted the pilot over the intercom, clearly panicking. Suddenly a gust of wind struck the plan which started wobbling in the air, loosing control.

"EVERYONE GRABE HOLDE OF SOMETHING, QUICK" yelled the pilot over the intercom.

Ron was holding on to a crate of ammunition, close to a window. He looked out side the window and couldn't believe what he saw. There was and aircraft right beside the plain that hade the hull that looked like a wail. It hade a strange looking engine on its back with large mandible like parts around it. It was as big as suburban house. It flew right beside the plain the plain for a second or two, just enough for Ron to notice the numberless alien signs, carved into its lower and upper hull. Then the ship disappeared into thin air. Just then the plain started straitening up and flew in a straight line.

"The bogy's gone sir, the wind must have short-circuited the radar" said the pilot and turned on the green light. The door opened and reveled the blue ocean the reflected the moonlight.

"OK Ron, let's go" said Kim but no answer came" Ron, you okay?" asked Kim looking at Ron who was still looking outside the window, mesmerized.

"Huh… oh yeah. Ready" Ron snapped out of his little trance and followed Kim to the door. The general saluted them.

They both jumped out and opened there shoots. The island was right under them. After a few moments of falling, Kim landed safely on the ground while poor Ron was stuck up a palm-tree.

"A little help, KP" said Ron embarrassed.

"Aw Ron" said Kim smiling at her clumsy friend. She ran up to him and helped him get down from the tree. After that was finished they both rushed toward Drakken's layer. They didn't know it but some one was watching them all the time.

Authors note:

Well, that's chapter 4. Up next "The encounter". See ya soon.


	5. The encounter

Chapter 5

ENCOUNTER

"This is it, Shego. Kim Possible and here idiot sidekick are on there way here and right behind them is Scar. We'll get rid of team Possible and that "bounty hunter" at the same time" sneered Drakken.

"How do you know that Scar will be following them?" asked Shego disbeliefly.

"Some things are better left unsaid, Shego. Any way when Possible and her sidekick arrive, all of my best henchmen and syntho drones will attack and capture them. Kim Possible doesn't stand a chance, the syntho drones have bin upgraded to a combat level fare greater then her" Drakken rubbed his hand together" Now this is the best part."

"Oy vey" groaned Shego.

"When Scar arrives, he will surly try to be stealthy so I've set up ultraviolet security lasers allover the place. There is no way that any type of optical cloaking can pass unseen. What ever he has planed, we'll be ready for him" explained Drakken.

"That's all nice n' dandy, but why did I steal this stupid laser? I mean, it's not even that dangers, it's just an experimental surgical laser" said Shego, she was a little ticked of for stealing something that doesn't have some importance.

"Well let me put it this way, to catch a big fish you need a bate. Right Shego" said Drakken with a grin.

"Alright, whatever" Shego turned away and sat on a comfy armchair.

There was a loud crash and a vent cover fell of the sealing, Kim and Ron jumped out of the opened vent landed on there feet right in front of them. Well Kim landed on there feet, while Ron landed on his rear.

"Ah Kim Possible and… and um…oh boy… the buy who loses his pants" started Drakken but soon got stumped.

"It's Ron, Ron Stoppable. Is it really hard to remember the name" said Ron annoyed.

"Anyway, I've bin expecting you two" Drakken grinned and pushed a button on a control panel installed on a table.

The room soon filled up with muscular henchmen and even more muscular syntho drones. The henchmen looked ready to attack like never before while the drones were standing naturally and calm.

"Take them down, I want them alive" Drakken ordered and all of his forces charged at Kim and Ron. Kim started defending her self and knocked on or two henchmen out but soon she realized that they were much stronger then before.

Ron was running away from two henchmen and a syntho drone, he looked back to see were thy gaining on him, but then he bumped into some one. He fell back on the floor and saw another syntho drone standing in front of him. The drone grabbed Ron by the color of his mission outfit and lifted him up.

"Gocha" grinned the henchmen evilly.

"KP HEEELP" screeched Ron in fright.

That was enough to distract Kim from the fight at hand and she reserved such a hard punch from a syntho drone, she was knocked out unconscious.

Scar's POV

He was running through an empty hallway. His heat vision mode detected left over heat of footsteps on the floor that led to an opened vent. He looked up to the vent for a moment then turned to the hall way he was running through.

His vision turned to normal except for the footprints which were scanned and were made into full 3dimensional models of both Kim and Ron right before of Scar's eyes. He knew who's footprints were on the floor" So, they have come" he thought and continued running down the hall until he arrived at a corner. He leaned a little to see what was around the corner. He saw a syntho drone standing in front of a large door; he scanned the drone for weaknesses and weapons. The scan was completed and reveled a lot of alien letters in front of Scar's eyes.

His right hand gantlet's front end reveled a horizontal opening through which the sword blade extended out. He was ready, he will have honor and he will have the head of Henry Lipsky's grandson.

Meanwhile Ron awoken and looked around himself, he was strapped to a wall, just like Kim who was beside him. Ron immediately looked at her with glee.

"Kim, you OK?"

She was still unconscious. Ron sunk.

"OK err… Rufus" said Ron looking at the little pink mole-rat who was also strapped to the wall beside Ron

"Hi" squeaked Rufus and smiled.

Drakken walked over to the, behind him were his men and drones.

"Finally you're awake" said Drakken.

"You'll never get away with this… um… what ever it is" Ron tried improvise because Kim was still out and couldn't talk back. Rufus sighed in disappointment at Ron's words.

"Perhaps you are wondering what my plan is. The laser Shego stole was just a small part of a greater design. I plan to rid the world of your pathetic friend with a hero complex, you, your silly rodent and, of course, the killer of Middleton."

"The guy from the news" Ron stuttered in realization.

"The very same, when he arrives he'll directly into my trap. He won't stand a chance."

"Heh heh, hero complex, nice one Dr. D" said Shego amused by Drakken's words.

"Thanks, Shego, I've practiced this line for hours before they arrived" bragged Drakken.

Just then "This is my jungle, pal" yelled a voice of a middle aged man with a mob accent. Every one in the room started looking around to spot the one who yelled. "I'm the boss of this city" yelled the voice again only this time it seamed to be coming from somewhere in the sealing. Every one looked like up but saw nothing. Ron was starting to sweat from the tension and fear. The henchmen were a little startled and were looking around franticly.

Suddenly, out of no where, a long telescopic like stick with spikes on both ends flew right through one of the henchmen and stuck him to the wall like a peace of mete in the butchery. He screamed in pain then his whole body became numb and he finally closed his eyes.

Every on, except Shego, started panicking. That's when Scar appeared out of his clock mode and reviled himself. On his back in a small net like bag was the skull if Professor Dementor.

The moment the henchmen and the drones saw him the charged at him, but just like Dementor's men, they were not even close to hurting Scar before he would impale them on his secondary spear, slash them with his arm sword or even punched or kicked them away. One of the drones snacked up behind Scar who was dealing with one of Drakkens men. He lifted his fist up to stick, but before he could Scar back-flipped of him and slashed the drone in half.

Kim and Ron watched in horror at the gruesome way Scar was taking down his enemies. Kim couldn't believe it, the henchmen that ever powered her were a simple Sunday picnic for Scar. Ron couldn't even watch, it was too gory for his stomach.

"SHEGO, do something will ya" ordered Drakken while backing up in a corner, hoping that Scar wouldn't notice him.

Shego leaped into action and charged at Scar with her hand glowing green like crazy. The henchmen backed of from Scar when they saw Shego coming. Scar just finished of one of the drones by ripping his head with his own hands when he hired Shego's footsteps behind him. He ducked in the last moment and avoided being struck by Shego's fist. He quickly grabbed her by the arm, twisted her over himself and slammed her on the floor. He lifted his armored foot up in an attempt to crush Shego's skull but she quickly ducked out of the way and stood up.

"Give it up buddy, you can't bit me" said Shego with a look of determination in her eyes.

He looked at Shego with interest; he saw something in her, something fiery. He realized something.

Shego couldn't wait any longer and charged at Scar with here hand glowing again. She swung at him but he blocked it, she tried it a few more times but Scar blocked every time. She hade to outwit him but as she continued here attacks she launched her hand at Scars helmet and made four green steamy scratches on it.

Scar suddenly stopped and pushed Shego away from him. He new what must be done, he looked at her with admiration. He said nothing; instead he retraced his spear from its full length to a mere two foot length. He then attached it to a holder on his back armor. The sword on his wrist retraced inside its arm compartment on Scar's will. He reached over to the right side of his chest, a small control panel opened up on it. Pushing a button on it Scar stud firmly in his full height as the armor covering his chest, ribs and shoulders began to disassemble on its own. It disassembled into smaller and smaller peaces until the armor from waist up was counseled in a backpack like object mounted on Scar's back armor. His fragmented leather suit was reveled and a bony necklace wrapped around his metal neck guard.

"What's he doing" Ron asked himself finally having the courage to look at the scene before him. Now that Scar was standing still he saw that he hade dreadlocks, just like Sam.

Scar raised his arm and pushed a button on the side of his helmet. The helmet hissed and released the pressure. He placed his hand on its front and slowly took it of.

"Sam" screamed Ron when he saw who was behind the helmet.

It was Sam, but he seemed different. He had a few scars on his face and larger one over his right eye, which was cataract. Ron couldn't believe hi eyes, his roommate was the murderer.

Scar looked at Kim, Ron and Rufus and gave Ron a grin he gave him the day Ron invited him. Then he turned his attention back to Shego. Gritting his teeth, he pulled out a bone-ornamented dagger from his belt and charged at her, holding his dagger firmly. They started fighting again, Sam swung his dagger into Shego's face but she dodged the fatal blow and sent a strong punch at him. He grasped her Shego into his own and started squeezing it so tightly that Shed screamed in pure pain.

"Pathetic" said Sam while the pain he was inflicting upon Shego made her kneel before him. But she was not done. With her final strength she launched a sharp knee kick to Sam's stomach. He grunted in pain and stepped back with his free hand holding his stomach. Shego smiled and powered up her hands and launched a plasma ball at Sam who was still a little shaken. Sam dodged it in the nick of time, now angry as hell he charged a Shego while giving a loud battle cry. Shego shot another ball, then another and another and so on. Sam zigzagged avoiding the balls and as he got neared and nearer to Shego he squeezed the handle of his dagger, ready to strike. Seeing how Sam was evading her attacks with grate ease, she started to feel some thing, something not very good. But she snapped out of her thoughts when Sam's dagger swung at her. She jumped back avoiding the blow and fired up another shot of plasma.

While they were fighting Drakken moved over to a large control panel that controlled everything in the layer. He started pushing varies buttons.

"Hey what are you doing" Yelled Ron trying to break free from the straps that healed him up on the wall.

Drakken just grinned evilly and pulled a leaver on the panel. The room was filled by alarms and sirens and the voice of the computer said "Self-destruct will commence in 20 seconds".

Sam was shocked by the alarm the he lost focus on Shego, she used this and give him a sharp kick to the face. While Sam stumbled from the kick, she joined Drakken at the main door.

"So long my friend. We had a good run" Drakken mocked as he and Shego make there escape and locked them all in.

Sam's eye twitched with fury, but he knew there was no time for anger. He rushed over to Ron and pulled the straps off of him with one strong pull.

"So it was y…"started Ron when the computer announced" 13 seconds until self-destruction".

Sam released Kim and Rufus who immediately leaped into Ron arms. The structure started crumbling as the lab slowly started falling apart.

Sam ran over to the locked door with Ron, who was carrying Kim, right behind him. Sam pushed some buttons on the control panel of his wrist computer. The gantlet assembled shell like cover over Sam's fist and it let out a sound of an energy powering up. Sam pulled back his fist and slammed it to the door. The door flew threw the hall way with the force of his punch and the way out was cleared. Sam ran ahead and Ron right behind him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the first place about me, but it was a matter of honor" said Sam as they ran through the hallways of Drakken's collapsing layer.

Sam kept his power fist cover just in case.

"Self-destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, AND GOOD EVNING FRAAAAANCE" announced the computer just when Sam and Ron ran out of the layer in the nick of time.

The building exploded in flaming blaze of energy while Sam and Ron were ducking in cover behind the rocks.

After the smoke cleared Sam stood up from his cover and looked around. Ron was attending to Kim who was still laying unconscious, Rufus was sitting on Kim's stomach and jumping on it

Sam was looking around the ruins of Drakken's layer with disappointment. "I almost hade him, if it wasn't for that god forsaken, vile… RAGH" yelled and slammed his fist into the ground and cracking it with fury of failure.

Ron walked up to him "I can't believe it's you. You of all people" he said still trying to embrace the truth.

Sam leaned closer to Ron who stepped back in fear.

"You never saw me here, understood. I'll explain everything when we come back in Middleton" said Sam and turned to leave.

While walking away he seemed to notice something in the rubble. He bend over and picked the object up. It was his helmet; he looked through the eye holes. It was still in perfect working order. He disappeared in the rising smock of the ruins living Ron and Kim on there own.

"Wait" yelled Ron. Nothing. He was gown; Ron sank beside Kim's unconscious body.

"Well Rufus, it's just you and me" he said to his little friend who just then peeked out of Ron's side pocket.

There solitude was interrupted by a very familiar ring of the Kimmunicator. Ron immediately pulled it out of Kim's pants and answered it.

"Wade, I'm so glade to see you. We need transport, quick. Kim's unconscious" said Ron with panic in his voice.

"Calm down Ron. I'll find someone in a sec. Stay put and don't worry" said Wade calming Ron down.

"Thanks Wade, you're the best" said Ron and turned of the Kimmunicator. He placed his hand on Kim's check and smiled.

"Don't worry Kim, everything will be okay. I'm here" he said placing a small peck on Kim's other check.

All this didn't go was seen by Sam who remained in the distance. With his helmet on again, he zoomed in on them and enhanced the audio to hear every word of the conversation. 'Interesting' he thought while walking away.


	6. The truth

Chapter 5

THE TRUTH

Kim woke up inside a big helicopter. Ron was sitting right beside her, waiting for her to wake up.

"KP, you're up," said Ron filled with glee.

"What happened? I remember a syntho drone hitting me… I… I can't remember anything else" said Kim.

"Well I would tell ya what happened, but I was knocked out too. I woke up out side Drakken's layer, it was blown up" said Ron. He kept the part about Sam being the killer to himself.

"Well at least we are in one peace," said Kim relaxing a little "say, where did you get this ride".

Ron gave her a look that clearly said, "You know".

"Wade" they both said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda" said Kim.

"Aw man" groaned Ron.

Kim giggled slightly while Ron was having trouble handling this very delicate situation. He never liked lying to Kim but the was a different problem. The look Sam gave Ron stayed in his mind all the way back home.

Meanwhile in NEW YORK

An old abandoned warehouse stood near the docks. Drakken was searching through the offices. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Where is it" repeated Drakken, on and on. Walked up to the wall of the office and started knocking on it.

"Dr. D, I'm sure that whatever you're looking for won't help us in any way" said Shego, she was growing inpatient with every moment that passed.

"Zip it, Shego" snapped Drakken "can't you see I'm busy"?

He continued knocking on the wall until the knocking became hollow. He sighed in relief thankful that he found what he was looking fore.

"Shego, pleas do the honor" said Drakken pointing at the spot where the knocking became hollow.

"If I must" said Shego and stepped forward to the wall. She powered up her index finger and cut a hole in the wall. The hole reveled an early 40's safe with combination lock. Shego powered up her whole hand simply ripped the safe door of.

In side the safe was an old book and three ancient scrolls.

"Yes, we found it" said Drakken with glee and pulled the items out of the safe. He turned around to live but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Ok that's it. We're not moving a single inch until you tell me what is all that and why was it hidden in a safe in this old dump" yelled Shego.

"Well you hired what that guy in the cloak said, my grandfather knew something about this Scar guy. This was one of my grandfather's hideouts. He was one of the greatest mob bosses in American history. His rain ended with his death, just before WWII" said Drakken the panted a few times for loss of breath "I thought that there would be a clue how to destroy Scar in grandpa's will, and we found it".

"This looks more like a diary and these scrolls are way too old to be from the 40's" said Shego while fiddling through the items.

"Fine, bust my bubble" groaned Drakken.

"Alright let's get out of here. Before someone sees us" said Shego handing Drakken the items. They entered the hover-car outside the warehouse and took of. But they didn't know that underneath the car, holding tightly to the lower hall, was a transparent figure traveling with them.

Middleton in the evening 

"Mom, I'm home" Ron said when he entered his house.

"Ron, sweetie what happened?" Maryl said and rushed to her son.

"Kim and I were on a mission" said Ron while on his way up the stares to his room.

He walked up to the door and placed his hand on the handle. He gulped once in fear and slowly turned the handle. He opened the door slightly and peeked in. He immediately saw Sam sitting on his desk chair and sharpened his wrist sword. He noticed Ron peering through the slightly opened door and smiled at Ron's actions.

"Stop fooling around and get in here" spoke up Sam, jockingly.

Ron quickly rushed in his room and shut the door behind him. Sam retracted his blade, disassembled his gantlet and stud up.

"Ok… err Sammy, buddy, mate, frie…" started Ron trying to appeal to him.

"Shut up and sit down, block-head" Sam ordered and looked at his work at hand. Ron immediately sate him self down on his bed.

"Now listen closely, bonehead; what I'm about to tell you must stay within this room. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, its unfortunate but what can I do. You took me in when no one else did, the least I can do is be honest with you" explained Sam and retracted his sword into his wrist gantlet compartment.

Ron was sitting restless on his bed; every second that past was like an hour to him. He wanted to know the whole story.

"I come from a society, far greater than your own. I come from the planet you call Venus" Sam started.

"You're an alien?" squeal Ron in surprise and astonishment.

"Not quit. Four hundred years ago I use to live in London, I was about five at that time."

"So you were abducted, right?"

"AGAIN, no. I was an orphan. They came for me and gave me a choice to come with them and become a hunter or stay on Earth and remember nothing about them."

"Them…? There are more people like you?" asked Ron, getting very nevus.

"A planet load more" said Sam with a grin spread across his face.

"Wow" Ron was stumped in his tracks.

"Don't worry. We perform a valuable service to all Earth's societies. We rid the world of the corrupted, evil and dangers" Sam said and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Okay, so you're acutely from Earth, that's cool. How do the aliens that took you look like?" asked Ron.

"That's another thing I'll explain. The "aliens" come from Venus, a former home to humanity."

"You mean that they're humans?" stuttered Ron.

"In a way" Sam said removing his hand from Ron's shoulder.

"Double WOW" a smirk appeared on Ron's face.

"I wasn't the only one who was recruited on Earth. Many from clan were "picked up" on Earth. I have a comrade from Baltimore and my personal slave is from Berlin all the way from 1943."

"Slave?" Ron asked a little nerves.

"Personal slave" added Sam.

"Oh" settled down Ron, with no more intentions of of being nosy.

Sam stud up and walked over to his schoolbag on the floor. He unzipped the side and reviled a small control panel. He pushed a few buttons and the bag became covered with metal plates. After a few seconds it changed into the armored backpack he ware when he attacked Drakken.

Ron watched all that was going on, stunned. Sam opened the top and pulled out a small tripod like object in one hand and a small, green, crystal ball in the other. He walked to the middle of Ron's room, placed the tripod on the floor and the moment it touched the floor it's top opened like flower.

"Err Sam... wh- what's that" asked Ron crawling behind his bed.

"It's a holographic projector" Sam looked at Ron a saw him curled up behind his bed. "Don't worry it is quit safe".

Ron stud up from his hiding position and tried to relax. Sam then brought the small, green ball to the top of the tripod and turned to Ron again.

"What you're about to see only a few people saw in the history of earthling humans" he smiled and placed the ball in the center of the tripod's top and the opened parts closed on the ball to hold it in place. A small light was generated at the bottom of the tripod and it became brighter and brighter.

"I would advise you to stand still" said Sam while backing away.

The light in tn the bottom shot up into the ball and the ball simply exploded in a wave of light. The room was bathed in colorful lights and it visually disintegrated the walls and created a beautifully surrounding.

Ron was standing on a cliff overlooking an enormous valley with a gigantic city laying across it. It was a large complex of buildings, large and small, tall and short. In the exacting center of the city was a large coliseum-like building. The whole city was ten times larger then New York from what Ron could see.

"Millions of years ago..." Sam was no where to be see but his voice was hired loud and clear "... before the giant reptiles roamed the earth, humanity was peacefully prospering on the planet known as Venus. Peace and prosperity were the building blocks of our once proud and powerful society.

But then, war came, consuming the people of the whole planet. Friends turned to enemies, peace turned to bloodshed and cries of agony and pain filled the are of our once peaceful world".

The scenery around Ron shifted and morphed with static and fizzing. Ron's eyes snapped from one place to another with anticipation.

The shimmering around him stopped to revile a now wrecked city. Smoke and flames enveloped it's destroyed buildings, he could see intense beams of red light crossing the landscape of the city. Ron figured that those beams are lasers or some type of ranged weapon. The sky was covered with dark clouds threw which not a scrap of sunlight could brake threw. Ron's jaw dropped as he observed the gruesome scene before him.

"The war lasted for ages and no one knew why did it come to it. So many lives were lost and for what? For a war with no reason".

The scenery around Ron changed few times, displaying grotesque scenes of the battles waged on Venus. One of the warriors with pitch black armor got slashed deep across his face and started tumbling toward Ron. Ron screamed and raised his arms in defense but nothing happened. He went threw the warrior like he was a ghost then he remembered that all around him were holograms.

"Then it happened" the scenery changed again into a waist land covered with lava and a few ruins could be seen. Rivers of lave flew all around Ron, he looked around franticly and was shocked at the state of the whole situation.

"The war consumed all the attention so no one noticed the true threat. The planet lost it's oxygen due to the fact that the sun's livable heat layer passed our plant and enveloped Earth. Our home crumbled as volcanic eruptions and electrical storms shuck all parts of it.

The cataclysm had begun".

Ron looked around and sighed. The whole planet was in ruins and was no longer a place life could be sustained, so how did the survive.

"Fortunately many of us survived by escaping the planet just before the cataclysm in space crafts. The spent years planing what to do.

But then they realized the real problem. Because of the war they all didn't noticed the plant was in great danger and when they did it was too late. The escapee's most gifted scientists created another version of our kind, with no unnatural strength, no highly evolved intellect. The brought our kind to our ruts and created you".

Ron's eyes widen as the scenery around him changed into a large, futuristic laboratory with men in white monk-like robs working. In the middle of the room was a large glass tube with a fleshy object twisting and floating in it. Ron was astonished.

"We monitored the newly evolved plant beside our own, Earth. After the giant lizards have bin districted by a meteor that our tractor beams lead to it, it was only a mater of time for life to sables on earth and we simply planted the seed, the seed of humanity".

'So it's true, humans came from space' thought Ron with his eye fixed on the human figure in a lion cloth emerging from the with a saber-tooth tiger's head in his hands.

"As the "Earth-bound" humans evolved we carved and dogged beneath the surface of our home planet to create a new home. For our greatest mistake we paid and dearly, hade to live under ground. After our careless actions in the past we changed our way of life forever. The slightest mistake was punished very harshly; we were trained in the ways of the warrior. Trained to feel no fear and ignore pain we became strong, we regretted nothing, we were the hunters.

By the time our life was fully organized and our underground cities built, the humans on Earth had reached the brutal age of spears and sward, the time of the Roman Empire. We observed our creations with disappointment and regret, the earthlings were showing the same signs of evil, corruption and greed which, we thought, were the main reasons we started a war that nearly led to our destruction. It had to be stopped.

That was the moment we realized our true purpose. We became the protectors of humanity".

The scenery shifted into countless moments of there triumph. The scenes ended with a hunter standing on top of a French castle with a Nazi general's head in his right head. He raised it over his head and gave a battle cry as the germane searchlights all pointed at him and the soldiers started shooting at him. A giant space craft appeared over the whole scene and shined its own lights over the triumphant hero.

"But if a hunter lost, he would make sure his enemy dies with him".

The scenery changed once more to revel another hunter standing on a hilltop and he was fighting of the charging army of knights. He was covered with wounds and he seamed to be at his last breath. One of the knights snuck from behind and stabbed him in the back hard. The hunter yelled out in pain but didn't loose hop, he swung around and slashed the knight's neck. The other attackers used this moment of lack of focus and charged. The hunter received a spear threw his stomach, a stab threw his right lung and more blows came after. One of the knights with a long sword slashed his shins. The hunter cried in agony and dropped on his knees. In a desperate effort he reached to the control panel on his left gantlet and tipped in a code. The gantlet started beeping, a energy wave surged acros the landscape and finally…

Ron coverd his eyes as a blinding green light eveloped the hill. When the light seem to have faded away Ron looked and saw a flaming mushroom-shaped explosion. With that the holographic suroundings brokeup into hundreds of small peaces and dissapeard.

Ron found him self in his room again, he looked around and saw Sam sitting in his desk chair.

"Wow that was… SO COOOOL" squeecked Ron in amaisment.

Sam was a little surprised by his reaction, he thought that Ron would be a little entimidated or frightend.

"You got to teach me how to becom a hunter, I wanna kick butt just like you…pleeeeeheheeeease" pleaded Ron with big puppydog eyes.

"You do realise that being a hunter meens being strong minded, focused, willing to sacrifice you own life for the inocent?" asked Sam trying to make Ron realise what is he getting him self into.

"Well…um… YES… yes I do. I don't wanna be the one who is neglected affter a mission. I don't want to be the one who get's forgotten by the very people I saved" Ron steped forword "I want to be noticed".

Sam looked at Ron while he continued to ramble and complain.

"Very well Ron" Sam interupted Ron's ranting" but you must plage your self to my teachings and promis me that you'll never reveal our little secrets to any one. Especialy Kimberly Possible, I saw something dark in her. Pride and over-confidance are never a vertu".

"What.. Kim… No, you must have mixed her up with somebo…"

"Peomis me".

"Aww come on, I'v bin with her ever since pre-K…"

"PROMIS ME"!

Realising that Sam was entirely serius Ron sat down and said "OK… i… promice"

"Good, now kneel. Every new recrut must do this" said Sam and Ron obaied.

"Now repet after me, "I plage my self to you teachings",

"I plage my self to your teachings".

"And I sware to never compromis the order of the holy fire and reveal us to the enemy of the inoccent".

"And I sware to never compromis the order of the holy fire and reveal us to the enemy of the inoccent". Ron repeated every word with newly foulnd confidence and the smiled at his new master.

"Rise now my student" Sam smiled back.


	7. An unexpected ally

Three people, two secrets

Chapter 6

"Face it Dr. D, there is nothing here" said Shego, tossing an old parchment from the stack.

"This can't be right, there's got to be something" Drakken desperately searched threw the remaining documents they found.

"Face it boss, this was a waste of time. There is nothing here!" said Shego snatching away the documents from Drakken.

"But I've red his diary; it was clear as day that he encountered the hunters as well. I won't accept this" Drakken rose from his seat and started walking around the room frustrated. He never felt so helpless, an unstoppable killer, whom not even Shego can beat, was after him, and the only lead on how to stop him might turn out to be a fake.

He sat down again went back to his desperate search.

Shego watched him with annoyance but she too was uncertain of thing to come. Was this a man who will be the death of her? She tried to keep her cool but inside she was a worried wreck.

The silence of space,

Undisturbed and peaceful

The untamed balance and perfection of the universe

Suddenly the peaceful stillness the cosmos offered was interrupted by the sound of roaring engines.

An enormous ship got out of hyperspace and slowly but surly made its way toward earth. It hade a stripy hull and a pare of gigantic engines on both sides. Except for the engines the ship seemed to be dead, but soon all the lights flickered to life.

The dark, hooded figure from before was sitting on a throne overlooking the bridge of the ship.

All around the crew rushed to prepare the ship to enter the earth's gravitational pull. All of them were dressed in armor similar to that of a Venerian hunter, but the look and feel of them was much different. They had more sharp edges and stripy surfaces that gave them the look of an army of the damned, there belts were graced by numerous small skulls and bones. There hellish appearance and multiple scars on there skin were sure signs of barbaric brutality and an uncontrollable thirst for blood.

One of the more muscular ones approached the throne and bowed down on one knee. The master seemed content by his servant's display of respect and waved his arm in a gesture that clearly meant "you are free to go".

A few minutes latter a single landing capsule was released from the hull of the ship and flew earth bound.

"OK, I'm officially pooped" wheezed Ron; the word "tired" was an understatement of how he felt at the moment.

"It seems you're not the physical type, aren't you" Sam lowered his hand from a fighting stance and walked over to a pear of back packs lying on the green grass of the meadow outside of Middleton.

They've spent the last five hours training since six in the morning. They have trained ever since the pact was maid.

'It's official, he's worse then sensei' Ron thought as he joined Sam by there packs for breakfast.

"We were training since 6 PM non stop, not to mention you made me get up an hour earlier and made me hike to this place all the way from home. And all this on an empty stomach, you dragged me out of bed and strait here without breakfast" protested Ron laying flat on the grass, facing up at the sky.

"What I'm doing to is nothing. This is only the half of what I went threw when I was your age. You've just started training while I was at this since I was five years old"

"Wow, you must have bin threw a lot in you're life. It must have bin badical" Ron sat up from his horizontal position hoping to hear more about Sam's experiences.

An answer didn't come, instead Sam handed him a small, fat, brown worm-looking creature.

"Eat this, it'll restore your strength" said Sam, Ron didn't seem to notice it but Sam was trying to avoid to answer his question.

The moment Ron laid eyes on the three inch worm the only thing he could say was "AWWW MAN THAT'S JUST WRONG-SICK"….

"Don't overdo it, besides, it's perfectly safe, it's bin sterilizes and cooked yesterday."

"I'd rather eat what I brought. I got…"

"Tell me, how many times you thought that something was bad, but when you tried it, it turned out to be good?" asked Sam with a small grin on his face.

"Well…umm, there was… err" Sam got him in his net, it was true that many times Ron refused something that turned out to be great in the end.

"Oh alright, I'll try it, but if my stomach explodes, I'm holding you responsible" Ron took the fried worm from his master and slowly but entirely not surly brought it to his mouth.

Finally after a whole minute of deliberation Ron took a small bit of the worm's tail.

Chew

Chomp

Chew

Chomp

GULP

After the first bit was done with Sam watched in amusement as Ron started gobbling up the rest of rest of the worm as he haven't eaten in days.

Breakfast went smoothly; Ron was sitting on the grass with a content smile on his face.

"That was great" sighed Ron and rubbed his belly. Sam smiled and kneeled down beside him,

"Of coarse it was, I'm you're master, I know what's best for you" he said patting Ron on the back.

"Would you like to see my mask?" asked Sam standing up.

"Would I ever!" Ron said with excitement.

Sam reached into his pack and pulled out a matchbox-sized metal cylinder and pushed a small button on the top. The cylinder started shifting and varies parts started coming out and began to form a shape. After a few second the mask was formed and Sam gave it to Ron.

Ron was amazed, the mask seemed to be hard enough to bounce of a bullet fired from pointblank range but felt so light as if it was made out of paper and not a metallic alloy. He turned it around so he was facing the inside. The eyeholes, which were dark and lifeless, now started glowing. The whole inside disappeared and showed the grassy meadow which was on the other side of the mask.

For a moment Ron thought that the facial part of the mask was gown but when he tuned it around he saw that everything was in place.

"It's the eyes, they gather up information on the surroundings and project it right front of you're eyes, making it seem that you're not even wearing the mask" explained Sam.

The vision in the mask was now at full resolution and readouts in an alien language appeared on the screen.

"After all the loading is completed, readouts of all armor, energy weapon and bodily functions are displayed right in front of you. Right now it's all on zero because the mask is not connected to either of them".

Ron placed the mask over his face and started looking around. The vision mode changed from normal to thermal mode. Suddenly Ron saw a thermal reading behind the nearby bushes. The mask immediately targeted the shape and did a bio scan.

It was human, female, Caucasian, blood type O negative and a brunette.

"Sam, there's somebody in those bushes" whispered Ron. Sam's gaze turned to the direction Ron was pointing at and pulled out the dagger Ron immediately recognized.

"Give me the mask" ordered Sam. Ron obeyed and quickly handed him his mask.

Sam placed it on his face and saw the readouts of the bio scan; he seemed to calm down from his fighting stance and placed his dagger back in its holster.

"Come out Rockwaller, we know you are there" said Sam.

'Bonnie' thought Ron. To tell the truth, Bonnie was the last person he would expect to be all that way away from Middleton. She was a real city girl.

Bonnie tumbled out of the bushes cleaning her self from all the leaves and twigs that got stuck in her hair and cloths. Her cheeks seemed to be wet but soon she whipped them as well.

"I knew there was something wrong with you, from the moment you mangled Brick like he was a rag doll I knew you weren't what you seemed" stated Bonnie trying to seem brave and sure.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Well…I…err… that's not important. Now tell me what's going on here" Bonnie seemed determent to know the truth.

"I can't tell you, I swore that I wouldn't" started Ron but Sam soon cut in,

"It's all right Ron, tell her."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked his master with nothing but worry in his eyes.

"I'm sure, and don't ask me why, I have my reasons" said Sam and crossed his arms, not taking his stern gaze from Bonnie.

--

"You done yet, Dr. D?" yawned Shego stretching her legs and arms.

"This is hopeless, this is the hundredth time I've read all the documents and not a single clue" groaned Drakken in disappointment.

He spent the twenty-four hours trying to find something useful in fighting the hunters but so far there was nothing remotely worth there time.

"Err yeah, that's what I was saying for the last twenty-four hours, so just give up. This was all just a waste of time. We could have came up with an answer by our selves but noooo, you had to waste our time with all of this useless crud" yelled Shego and threw the documents from Drakken's hand to the floor.

"What are we going to do now; we must get rid of the Hunter. Or else we're threw" said Drakken.

"Perhaps I could be of help" suddenly a large muscular figure appeared right in front of them (he was the muscular man from the ship). He was in his armor but now he also wore a mask with bone ornaments and red glowing eyeholes.

"Who are you" said Drakken, noticing that he was waiting the armor similar to Scar's in design.

"Let's just say that a mutual friend sent me to give you something" said the figure in a metallic, artificial voice. He reached into his belt pack and pulled out a peace of paper that was the same format as the documents Drakken.

Shego cautiously walked over to him and took the paper from him. The figure stud there and observed them as Shego gave ir to her employer.

Drakken started reading the paper, as each word went by his interest grew and he read it faster and faster. The last sentence was done and Drakken raised his head with an evil grin on his face.

"This is it" he whispered his face still in a grinning position and took the film and examined it.

"Where did you get this?" Drakken asked the dark figure and stood up.

"We had this part of you're grandfather's document's for a long time, we were observing you, you're persistent desire to destroy the hunter pleased the master. So he deemed you worthy to carry out the execution" said the dark one.

Drakken turned his attention back to the paper in his hand and started looking threw it again with glee.

"It's all here, IT'S ALL HERE!!" laughed Drakken feeling relieved and happy.

"One more thing, the hunter's real name is Samwill Holster and currently he resides in the household of Ronald Stoppable" said the figure before disappearing into thin air.

Shego clenched her fists in rage, realizing that where Stoppable is, the princes couldn't be far.

"Stoppable" growled Shego'

"Who's Stoppable?" asked Drakken. All Shego could do is sigh in annoyance. She turned around, walked out of the room and made her way to the hanger.

'Sammy-boy, you're mine' she thought and smiled a smile of pure evil. Meanwhile Drakken went to the storage to find something useful to project the old film.

--

"That's all so hard to believe" said Bonnie crossing her arms.

After listening Ron explain what has happen to him, how he found out about Sam's secret and how he became his apprentice, she thought that he was just pulling her leg. Ron stayed silent after her comment and kept his cool. The shear seriousness in Ron made her think differently.

"Alright, so now what" asked Ron and looked at Sam who was still standing with his arms crossed and staring at Bonnie.

"Now it's up to you Rockwaller, you can either expose our secret, Ron will be taken to some military base for questioning and as for me… well all they a content with is that I'm not from earth. It's a perfect excuse to perform experiment on me" slowly Sam started walking around her, this Ron recognized as a panther strategy when he fought Shego.

Sam continued "Who knows what your government will do to me. Or you can keep our secret and I won't reveal yours" when Sam finished Bonnie looked nerves when he hired what he said.

"What are you talking about, what secret?"

"I'm talking about the real reason why you came here, why you come here at ever opportunity you get" Sam was now right up in Bonnie's face and he's expression was so sinister that even Ron, who was standing a few feet away, was taken aback by it.

"That's right, I know about you're sisters, I know about everything."

Bonnie was now both terrified out of her wits a furious, on the inside she wanted to slap Sam as hard as she could but then she remember what he did to Brick. If he could do such a thing to the strongest guy in school… her blood went cold. She was forced into a corner she couldn't escape.

"You were spying on me" said Bonnie trying to change the subject.

"Yes and believe me, I found that you're not what you seemed as well" said Sam with a smile. Bonnie didn't know how to react but tried her best to keep her cool.

"Acutely, you're just pathetic." Sam continued.

"Wah… how dare you s…" Bonnie tried to protest but she knew she was in his grasp, helpless.

"I know how your sisters treat you, it makes you angry and yet you believe them. It logical when somebody lives with a lie all his life he starts believing it" Sam started walking toward Bonnie, making her take a few steps back.

"The real reason you came her is to get rid of the pain, you were crying in the bushes. That's what is pathetic, underneath all that glamour and "food chain" nonsense lays a sad little girl in a desperate need of comfort."

Bonnie's eyes filled up with tears and her knees started shacking. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop her self from bursting.

"Stop it, STOP IT" she yelled in desperation. Finally she swung her hand at Sam's face. He easily caught her hand half way.

"Violence is a sure sign of desperation," he let go of her hand "You can hit me, but that doesn't change the fact that you're the sorriest person I have ever met" Sam spat in her face.

Out of desperation and pure grief Bonnie collapsed to her knees and burst into tears. She covered her face with her palms to hide her teary eyes.

"People like you make me sick; you make people suffer to easy you own pain. You are just pathetic."

"Sam please, that's enough!" yelled Ron and kneeled down beside her.

He wrapped his arm around her and gave the comfort that she needed so much all her life.

"This is why I've decided to make you my apprentice, Ron. You are a man of honor and kindness" Sam stated, looking at Ron comfort Bonnie, with a smile.

"I've seen how she treated you, all the disrespectful insults and gestures she carelessly threw at you, and yet here you are, comforting her. You could have just watched her suffer, to most people that would bring a smile to there face. But no, you are a true hero, a man worthy to become one of the greatest hunters ever."

Bonnie raised her head and looked at Ron. He smiled back at her. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks become warmer. She was blushing. Se turned away in embarrassment.

Sam stood over them and smiled at the touching sight before him.

* * *

It was a quiet evening

Kim and Ron were sitting at a table at" Bueno nacho". Kim sat silently and ate her salad.

"Ron is everything OK. You ordered a salad, like me. I'm saying that that's bad but it's so not like you" she asked her friend.

Ron swallowed his bite and looked up at Kim.

"It's no big KP; I'm on a heavy diet. Sam promised me that he will train me to be stronger and more agile" said Ron.

"And why would he be doing that?"

"I guess he felt sorry for me when Brick hit me with that spoon" Ron didn't like lying to his best friend but Sam was specific and Ron gave his word.

"He said that he despises seeing people like me being picked on by stronger people. I think his got some history about that" said Ron and placed a new spoonful in his mouth.

"Well that's nice. When the training starts, can I come and watch?" asked Kim.

"Err well… we didn't decide will there be any real training. He said he will help me but the best way is that I help my self as well, so he suggested me this diet" he took another bit.

"Mmmm, this is actually very good" he said swallowing his bit.

"Just like I told you before" joked Kim.

* * *

On the dark ship thing have quiet down. It was floating steadily threw the vastness of space a circled around the planet Earth.

On the ship's bridge a gigantic window casted a perfect view of all of Earth. The hooded dark figure stud silently, over looking the planet. He was all alone on the bridge.

Suddenly the doors opened and the muscular one marched in. He approached the dark one a kneeled.

"Rapport" the dark one said in an artificial, distorted voice, not turning his head away from the view.

"The earth rouges are worthy to know the secret, the item has bin delivered" said the servant and stood up.

"Perfect, this will make Scar's task of redemption much more deadly. Soon I will have my revenge".

The hooded one turned away from the window and continued down the bridge to the large, holographic monitor that floated two feet above the floor. A holo-touch keyboard appeared and he tapped a few bottoms.

The screen shimmered and an image file of Sam AKA Scar opened.

"Soon, I will crush you, brother" the dark one said.

The ship's engines rumbled to life and slowly pushed the ship forward… forward towards Earth.


	8. A history lesson

Angel vs. Demon

Caverns three miles billow Middleton.

"This is amazing" said Ron while he examined a nine foot tall wall that was covered with all sorts of blades, spears, gear and armor. Most of it seemed very futuristic but at the same time looked ancient and traditional.

"My ship holds everything I need during my hunt" said Sam and continued polishing a scull he picked from the trophy wall. Bonnie was standing in front of the trophy wall and examined the numerous skulls the were mounted on it. Each skull had a deferent ornament, carving or an object on it. One of the skulls hade a swastika carved on its forehead. Ron noticed that one of the sculls hade a very familiar helmet on it.

"Is that professor Dementor?" he asked.

"Yes and I can truly say that he proved to be more challenging then that halfwit, Drakken" Sam placed the skull he was polishing on a slab-like table and walked over to Ron.

"It was obvious that he is a more competent criminal then Drakken, he had to be disposed of. Besides I gave him a choice we hunters give to all our prey" said Sam "he brought it on him self when he still tried to fight me even after he was at my mercy".

Ron felt a bit uneasy, will he also be forced to take a life when necessary. He was starting to have second thoughts about his choice.

"All right you two, sightseeing is over. Tomorrow I'll take Ron to be officially enlisted on Venus. I will have to persuade the Elders to let me train him."

"Why do you need there permission" asked Bonnie.

"Because the usual age a new hunter starts his/hers mental training is five years and the physical training is ten years. Ron is eight years older then that. So you see it won't be easy".

Sam looked at Ron who was still looking at the trophies but seemed a little down. He walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Ronald?"

"Well…I… I don't know. I just feel that I shouldn't keep this from Kim" said Ron.

Sam stiffened when he mentioned Kim but manage to contain him self.

"Come with me" said Sam and led Ron away, far enough so Bonnie couldn't hear them.

"I have a positive guest that Bonnie likes you…" said Sam, Ron was shocked and looked at Sam confused while he continued "…In fact, she seems to have liked you for quite some time now."

"That's not true" started Ron "she hates me and Kim, she all ways picks on us and makes fun of us."

"Maybe, but now that I have **talked** some sense into her; you'll see some drastic changes in her behavior towards you. For Kimberly, I'm not sure, but you I'm very sure."

"But…"

"Listen to me, I know you harbor romantic feeling for Kimberly but now I can honestly say that I don't trust her."

"What… why?"

"Because, like I say, overconfidence is not a virtue and Kimberly has too much confidence. She thinks things can go her way and only her way, she thinks that she can "do anything" but I'm sure she can't talk to the guy she likes without stutters. Even you are a victim here, you are the still her "sidekick", you hade so many chances to prove your self more then that but no, she kept you back. She believes that you don't stand a chance against your enemies, that's she had you chipped. She really wants to be on top and she is holding you down spontaneously" Ron was shocked, how did Sam know about the chip? Sam pulled out the micro chip from his pocket and showed it to Ron.

"Believe me, that kind of behavior will only get her and her closest friends into mortal danger. She truly doesn't know when to stop. And that will kill her in the end." Finished Sam and crushed the chip in his hand.

Ron was taken aback by what Sam said and tried to process all this new information.

"Well then what does Bonnie have to do with anything?"

"I just thought you would like to know that Bonnie is someone that can be a great part of your life. Now that I've cleared the whole "food chain" nonsense out of her head she will surly try to make you a part of her life".

Ron sunk on the floor and sighed "I don't know what to think any more. Me and Kim were best friends since Pre-K and I've liked her for some time now but…."

"She likes Josh Manky" said Sam.

"Yeah I know… hey who do you know about that?"

"Like I said before, I was already established here for three weeks before I even applied for Middleton high. I know everything about everyone."

Ron was feeling like his whole little world crumbled under his feet and that he was falling into a bottomless pit. The things that happened these last few days were too much for him to handle.

"Go home now, I'll follow shortly. I need to prepare the ship for our journey tomorrow. Get a good night sleep" said Ron and helped Ron stand up.

They both didn't know it but there conversation didn't pass unheard by Bonnie.

--

It was a pleasantly warm evening. Bonnie and Ron were walking down the street toward her house.

Both of them were silent all the way. Ron fixed his gaze on the sidewalk below his feet. So many things were rushing threw his mind at once. Was Sam right about Kim or Bonnie for that matter? Was he a bit too hasty when he asked Sam to make him a hunter? Why was this happening to him?

They arrived at the porch of Bonnie's house.

"Listen Stopp… Ron, I'll keep your secret and don't worry, there is no catch" she said jokingly.

Ron looked at her and smiled. Bonnie stepped forward a bit so that she and Ron were looking at each other directly.

"I'm really sorry how I treated you; I was just too proud and stupid. I just can't believe I hade to be yelled at and scared out of my mind by a human-alien hunter to realize it" she blushed again turned away to hide it "a-and thanks for comforting my back then. I must have looked really pathetic."

Ron was becoming nerves, things were unraveling in a way just like Sam predicted. She was acutely apologizing to him. Usually she would try to find an excuse to blame him or to blame Kim all the bad things that happened to her.

Trying to break the awkwardness of the moment Ron said "No, its fine. Actually, Sam was doing that for your own good. After all, you do feel better now that you've let the pain out. Don't you?"

Bonnie nodded in approval.

"That's what Sam was trying to do, to get the pain you feel out of you because he knew that it was blocking you to be better person. I realize that now" said Ron and smiled his goofy smile in reassurance.

Bonnie smiled and looked at him. She felt unusually warm and safe with him. It was very comfortable and she knew that Sam's words about her were true as well.

She was starting to fall hard for Ron.

"Well I got to go; Sam said I should rest for tomorrow's tripe. So see ya later, Bon-Bon" said Ron to which Bonnie raised an eye brow.

"You call me Bon-Bon one more time and I'll get really angry" she threatened jokingly and turned to walk toward her door.

Ron waved and walked of. Bonnie turned and watched him disappear at a corner and wondered 'Things are really getting weird'.

--

Ron walked down the street now totally alone. He was feeling very strange. He never felt so comfortable, not even with Kim.

So fare Sam was right about everything, will it turn out that he was right about him and Bonnie as well.

"Ron!" came a voice from behind him. Ron turned and saw Kim running up to him.

"KP, hi" he said and waved to her. She approached him; she seemed to be very angry and at the same time very worried.

"Where were you all day, I couldn't reach you my celly? Wade tried to find you as well but couldn't" she said in a frustrated manner.

"Well I…err… I forgot my cell at home and as for Wade, I removed the chip he placed in me" said Ron scratching the back of his head.

"Why did you do that?" Kim asked now very confused.

"Well, Sam said…" Kim razed her hand and stopped Ron in mid sentence.

"What exactly is Sam filling your head with? Sam made me eat salad, Sam made me remove the only way for my best friend to find me if I'm in trouble. Sam this, Sam that…. Well I've hade enough!" Kim snapped. She was worried about Ron and he seemed to be hiding something.

"That was a bit uncalled for, Kim" said Ron "and besides I don't need that chip, I can take care of my self."

"No you can't, that's the point. We don't want anything to happen to you" said Kim.

"So you think I can't take care of my self" asked Ron and sunk. Sam was right again, Kim was keeping him down.

"Don't take this the wrong way Ron, me and Wade are your friends, and friend don't abandon each other" she said and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I guess you're right, KP" he said. He felt terrible. All he ever believed in was now crumbling under his feet.

"Listen to me Ron; I think you should stop hanging out with Sam."

"Why?" was all Ron managed to say.

"Because he is bad news, I don't trust him. Can't you see what he's doing; he's trying to separate us. It wouldn't surprise me that he's acutely working for Drakken" she said as the walked toward Ron's house.

"If you say so Kim" he said quickly with no emotion now. He was dead inside. All he wanted now was to lie in his bed and cry. He wanted to revile everything to Kim so that she might stop accusing Sam of things he's not responsible for. But he gave his word, he made a lot of mistakes in his life but this time he won't.

They arrived at Ron's house.

"Well, see ya latter Ron. Think about what I said."

"I will Kim" said Ron. He turned away to go home and thought 'I really will'.

--

Sam was walking threw the woods after leaving his ship in the caverns. He was a bit worried by the fact that his apprentice won't be accepted by the elders. He was too old. But Sam wanted to make Ron someone independent and strong. He wanted to make a real man out of him.

Suddenly he heard the sound of flames swinging threw the air. He jumped to the side in the last moment as a large green plasma ball struck the ground where he was standing. Sam turned and looked up the direction the ball came. Floating about eleven feet in the air was hovercraft, standing on its edge was a woman Sam immediately recognized.

Shego.

"Well well well, look what we have her" she said and smiled and evil smile "It was quite a chore to find you, you weren't hiding from little old me now, were you?"

"How did you find me" said Sam angrily.

"Trade secret Scar, or should I sat Sam" she said mockingly.

Sam was now in a bit of a pickle. All his gear and weapons were on his ship and he far away from it. But he had another trick up his sleeve.

"Let's finish what we started" Shego said and jumped off of her hovercraft. "I promise a far fight".

She charged at him, her hands were blazing with fiery green plasma.

"And by far I mean, TOTALLY IN MY FAVORE!" she yelled while dashing towards Sam.

He stood calmly there and awaited her strike. She swung but hit nothing, Sam was dodging every punch she tried to inflict on him. Even though he easily evaded her attacks he was backing up.

"What's the matter why won't you hit back? Oh that's right, you got no weapons" she mocked again, but that was the moment Sam was waiting for. The moment when she thought that she had this fight in the bag.

After her last strike he dodged he lifted his arm and spread his fingers toward Shego. Shego screamed in pain as electrical bolts struck her threw her entire body. Sam was unleashing vast amounts of electrical energy threw his hand at Shego.

She collapsed on the ground, struggling to stay counties.

"You think that without my gear I'm defenseless. Where I come from, they make sure you are never defenseless" said Sam and unleashed another bolt at Shego. She screamed and gargled in pain again.

She slowly felt her self fade away. Sam stood above her and shifted his bolts to his left hand and gathered the energy for one final blast. He unleashed his energy once more and Shego screamed in pain. After the last zap she passed out. Sam knew he didn't kill her because he was holding back from using his full power. He grabbed her by her left leg and dragged her away to his ship.

--

Hench CO. tower.

Drakken landed on the roof with his hover-car and snuck pass the roof guards. Finding the roof entrance, he entered the building.

'Where's Shego when I need her' Drakken thought while trying his best to be stealthy. He finally arrived at Jack Hench's office. Quickly he opened the door and entered before any of the guards could see him. Sitting at the desk in front of Drakken was the man him self, Jack Hench.

"Welcome Doctor Drakken, I've bin expecting you" he said, laying down the pencil he was holding and standing up from his chair.

Drakken whipped his forehead of sweat, all this sneaking around just wasn't his thing. He cleared his throat and said "I'm here for the package".

"I see, well then it would seem that our mutual enemy has returned" said Hench. He approached a large porter of a man that bared great resemblance to him.

"Who's that?" asked Drakken pointing at the picture. Hench looked at it and said "That's my grand father; he was the one who used the alien's technology to make this once a small company into a thriving corporate empire. And we only have our little space friend to thank for".

Drakken scratched his head "Could you shed some light on the subject, the documents I retrieved weren't all that detailed".

Hench pulled down the porter and reviled a large safe with a digital combination lock. He started enter the code and begun "Sixty years ago in New York, your grandfather fought the alien and successfully sent him running. During his escape he clumsily lost his gear and weapons. Your grandfather found his little toys and, not being a man of science, gave them to my grandfather who was one of the most gifted scientists in New York.

After he and his team of researches studied the technology they used it to create all the weapons and inventions that made our industry great" he opened the safe and pulled out a metal box. "My grandfather passed down the technology to me with instructions on all the alien's weaknesses. This device is the weapon needed for his destruction" said Jack and opened the box and revealed a gun like device. It looked like a musket pistol but the mussel was very wide and it had a barrel-shaped, generator-like part over the handle.

"What's that" asked Drakken.

Hench held the device up and turned it a bit for Drakken the see it all "This device is generator that creates a beam of electro magnetic energy that immediately shuts down and/or short crickets all of the alien's gear".

"Are you sure it works" asked Drakken.

"I'm sure because I tested it" said Hench with a smile and approached a large bookcase. He pushed one of the books deeper and the whole bookcase slowly slide to the side and revealed a chamber filled with computers, tubes, chemistry equipment, file cabinets and in the center of the room were three glass tubes. Inside each of the three tubes was a human body. They seemed to be dead, they were covered with scars and freshly wounds. They only hade the leg and crouch armor and the thick body suit. They all hade dreadlocks and one hade the symbol that was on Scar's mask.

Drakken's eyes widened in amassment. The moment he saw the three bodies he immediately realized that as the hunters because there gear was similar to Scar's.

"Are they what I think they are?" asked Drakken.

"Yes, they came here for the same reason as our friend Scar. To hunt people like you and me. And each one of them was successfully captured with the help of this" said Hench, brandishing the device in his hand "and the things they gave us, it was amazing, we are still trying to find out what are these things implanted in there spines" he pointed at the strange looking implants sticking out of there backs.

Drakken stepped closer to the tubes and examined them. Looking around he noticed a forth tube. That one was empty.

"What's that one for" asked Drakken.

Hench looked at the empty tube and smiled again "That one is reserved for our little friend" he said and gave Drakken the device.

Drakken examined it and his face was graced by an evil grin.

--

Shego slowly awoke from her slumber. Her head was aching like mad. She tried to move but she couldn't feel her limbs. Slowly the feel of her hand returned and soon her legs followed. She opened her eyes and slowly stood up from her lying position.

She was inside a chamber of some sort; its walls were covered by human skulls of all shapes and sizes. Memories of what happened before she passed out. She tried to fight Scar, thinking he was defenseless without his weapons, but then… she clenched her fists in anger. Scar took her by surprise and actually used electrical bolts to render her unconscious. It was obvious to her that he took her to his ship. Well not for long.

She opened her hand and shifted her focus so that she could generate enough plasma to burn threw the walls. To her great surprise, nothing happened. She looked at her hands and tried her best to focus and generate her power. But no mater how much she tried nothing happened still.

She was now getting very worried, without her power she was nothing, even with her fighting skills she couldn't take on Scar.

Suddenly the sound of electrical whirring and some sort of mechanism working snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw a door open and an all too familiar face appeared from the darkness of the other chamber.

"I hope you slept well" said Sam and walked closer to her with no signs of fear.

Shego clenched her fists and looked him with anger in her eyes "What did you do to me?"

Sam calmly said "Take of your gloves".

She hesitated a bit but did so. The shock caused by what she saw was unbelievable. Instead of her regular light green skin color she had the normal, pinkish skin color of any other human. She stumbled back a bit but kept her balance.

"Wha… who did... I can't believe… this is…err" she started mumbling, she couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Please don't mumble, it makes my left ear sting" said Scar. He took her by the arm and pushed her down on the floor. Once on the floor, Shego saw her face on the reflective surface of the spotlessly polished floor. It was also normally colored.

Sam grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her up and slammed to the wall.

"What's the matter, why won't you hit back? Ah yes, I forgot. You don't have any powers" mocked Sam in the same way she did when she thought he was defenseless. This was getting Shego very nervous.

Sam's wrist sward compartment assembled all on it's own on his hand. Sam twitched his hand and the blade shot out, ready to strike.

"I'll make you pay for ruining my vengeance" said Sam in a raspy and threatening voice.

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked.

"You protected Doctor Drew Lipskey! He was within my grasp until you intervened."

Shego was now a bit confused, what did Drakken do to deserve the wrath of an alien warrior?

"What do you want?" she asked. Sam approached her until his face was mere inches from hers.

"I want Drakken's head."

"Why, what did he do to you to deserve this?"

"It's not what he did, it's what his ancestor, Henry Lipskey did to me. He destroyed my life. Because of him I had to flee like a coward and I lost most of my gear in the process. He stole what was rightfully mine. Because of him I was banished to a savage planet for sixty years. Who knows what he did with all that technology. Drakken is his relative and I am sent her to cut the bloodline and exact my vengeance upon the Lipsky family".

Shego listened to Sam explanations and wondered 'Dr. D's mom won't be happy'.

"That is just the tip of the mountain; Drakken is personal, while you, Professor Dementor, Duff Killigen, Jack Hench, Monty Fisk and many more are on my list for judgment."

Sam brought his blade to Shego's. She could only stiffen in fear, without her powers she was defenseless. It was obvious that even her fighting skills were no match for Sam's brute strength. She backed up into a wall.

"Choose, wrongdoer. Surrender to the authorities; be judged by the court of elders; become a slave or become my trophy".

Shego was sweating like crazy, never in her life had she felt so helpless. She didn't want to die, that was for sure but she also didn't want to spend the rest of her life working to the bone.

"I-I choose the court of elders" she whispered in desperation. Sam smiled and moved his blade away from her.


End file.
